


On June Twenty-First

by SportRayne (rayningnight)



Series: Rayne's KageHina Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7 - Promotion Day, Getting Together, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, day 7 - free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayningnight/pseuds/SportRayne
Summary: They get together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Rayne's KageHina Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789762
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	On June Twenty-First

**Author's Note:**

> Or: a quarantineish get-together fic that sprouted from a birthday wishes idea and I don’t know where to go with it and the 21st is already ending so I gotta post but I’m at a dead end and writer’s block is killing me. Also, I just learned about #sweatyshoyoweek on Twitter so. That kinda helped. I think this is just gonna be a thirsty Kageyama fic, and since I missed out doing all those prompts on those days for #sweatyshoyoweek, I'll try and get them in the chapters when I can actually write something. Warning: this is a lot of 'tell' rather than 'show' in the fic at the beginning :(
> 
> Anyway, wow, today's the end of KageHina Week 2020! I almost made it all the way through, but next time, I'll definitely try to get completed fics! (Hopefully, I learn about these things _before_ they actually start...)

It’s the longest day of the year. And _incredibly_ hot. Sunbeams will light the Earth more than any other time in 2020. In a month, the Olympics would have taken place in their backyard. It would finally be their chance to show their skills together for _global_ domination. Instead, they’re still cooped up, trying to keep in shape and sharpen their skills while the world tries to right itself from a brutal pandemic no one saw coming.

Today is also father’s day. Tobio fulfilled the yearly obligation a week ago, sending a card and expensive watch in the mail since he hasn’t seen his father in years. The Kageyama family, once they set their sights and ambitions, tend to tunnel vision. He only remembered because Miwa sent him a text about their father’s newest address, in case Tobio wanted to send anything. He hasn’t seen Miwa in a while either, so the text had been opened instantly from both surprise and curiosity. It’s not that he doesn’t love them, in that distant, familial way— but they all drifted apart a long time ago.

The Kageyama family are not like the Hinata family, after all.

“Yeah, it’s not the same. But I hope you get to eat lots of cake for father’s day! Don’t burn the place down!”

_“Nah, my friend Mari is teaching me how to bake. Ah, also, Shouyou, she’s a fan! She said to say happy birthday next I saw you! I— Ow! What was that for!?”_

“You’re brother’s in Japan right now, so speak Japanese!”

_“But we’re not! And it’s weird to speak Japanese all of a sudden!”_

_“You need more practice or else you’ll lose it! Come on, say,_ ‘Brother, happy birthday!’”

An audible, loud scoff from tinny speakers. “No, I won’t! Anyway, anyway— did my present come in the mail yet, Shouyou-nii?”

“Not yet! Mail’s always delayed, these days…”

Tobio tunes back to washing the last few dishes they’d left over that morning. Though they’re a continent away now, Hinata’s mom and sister always call in the morning. Recently, they’ve been calling more often, obviously since everyone’s been stuck at home. A world away with nothing to do, they call at all hours, talking about everything and nothing. 

It stops the days from being too monotonous, at least. Though, even if he did say anything about it, it wouldn’t be really nice of him, and Tobio’s learned to mind _some_ manners if he’s staying in the Hinata home for months.

He’s still not quite sure why they didn’t sell the Miyagi house when they moved out of Japan. Hinata couldn’t have taken the place at first, since their volleyball careers took them all over, but mostly in the city to train. And then, the renters left last year and though it seemed unlucky at the time to not get any interested and reliable parties to sit in the house, it’s only fortunate now for Hinata and Tobio, who definitely couldn’t stay in a tiny, high-rise in the city with every gym and batting cage closed in those first few months. 

A place near a mountain, a large backyard, and Hinata Shouyou? 

It was a no-brainer.

“Anyway, I really need to take a shower. We just finished practice and then you guys called and wow, do I _smell.”_

“Okay, happy birthday, Shouyou!”

With farewells and well-wishes and thank-yous like they weren’t going to be calling in in another twelve hours, Tobio places the cleaned cutlery on the drying rack and then heads over to the table where Shouyou’s closing his laptop.

Tobio’s brain melts.

“What are you— oh, whoops? Natsu already got angry about it ‘cause she doesn’t wanna see her own brother like this but it’s _hot,_ Yamayama,” the shirtless, messily-haired _dumbass_ says as he stands up and uh.

“Where are your normal shorts.” There’s something strangling Tobio’s throat and he thinks it’s got something to do with the tiny beach shorts Hinata was _definitely_ not wearing during their practice. They are doing _things_ to those thighs. Hugging them and it’s leaving very little to Tobio’s imagination and nope—

Not going there.

This is his dumbass— THE DUMBASS. THE.

 _The_ dumbass shrugs, reaching and cracking his neck and showing off way too much skin. “I threw all of it in the laundry bin and I was gonna shower, but then mom and Natsu called, and you know I can’t just ignore them or else they’ll think I’m dead? I grabbed the first thing closest to me and oh— I haven’t worn these since I was in Brazil!”

Yeah. Tobio can _tell._

“Couldn’t find a shirt though, but whatever. Right?”

“No.”

Tobio is not feeling _whatever._ Okay? Okay.

“Kageyama?” And now almost-naked Hinata is stepping _into his space_ and he’d been _so careful since_ March _when they moved in._ But volleyball isn’t at the forefront, there’s no barrier to make him focus on anything but Hinata’s tanned skin that never quite lightened since he got back from Brazil. Glistening skin that’s still sweaty and shiny on muscles he’s seen everyday move with— 

Nope. Nopenopenopenope— 

“Igottagetsomethingberightbacksorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Hinata, and hope y’all had a great #kagehinaweek and #sweatyshoyoweek! Here's the prompt list from Twitter that I found, and hopefully, the chapters that'll be posted.
> 
> Prompt #1: Beach Shorts
> 
> Prompt #2: Sunbathing
> 
> Prompt #3: Tan Lines
> 
> Prompt #4: Festival
> 
> Prompt #5: Popsicle
> 
> Prompt #6: Bikini
> 
> Prompt #7: Cake by the Ocean


End file.
